Choices
by lita4277
Summary: Elena's Story Continues. Who Will She Choose?
1. Chapter 1

I ONLY OWN ELENA. NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS. SET AT THE END OF SEASON THREE BUT A/U. ENJOY AND MAKE MY DAY AND REVIEW

Elena was very upset. Chibs was outside again. It had been two weeks since she moved into Happy's apartment. Chibs came over every day and sat on the steps for hours at a time. She knew she was going to have to leave Charming to get away from him. The plan was all set.

Happy would distract Chibs at the clubhouse party long enough for Quinn to slip into town un-noticed and take her to Seattle. She had a job and an apartment waiting for her. Happy had had the Tacoma guys get it all up. She was going to be the bartender at the Clubhouse and had a small apartment in Seattle. The pay was very good. She was only taking what she could fit in her back pack and in Quinn's saddlebags. She was excited. She hadn't even seen the apartment. She walked into her bedroom and started packing her favorite clothes.

45 MINUTES LATER.

Elena was all packed and was sitting on the couch waiting for Quinn. She had gotten a text from Happy saying Quinn should be along at any minute. She heard the roar of Quinn's motorcycle and peeked out the window. She grabbed her overflowing backpack and slipped it on and ran outside and jumped on. Quinn didn't even hesitate. As soon as he felt her arms go around his waist, He peeled off.

TIME JUMP ( CAUSE I'M NOT VERY PATIENT.)

Elena was sore. The ride had been long at it was nearing 2 am. She was ready to have a quick shower and climb into bed. As they walked to the apartment, Elena could tell Quinn was as tired as she was.

Quinn pulled out a key ring and unlocked the door. Elena followed him in and shut the door. Quinn made his way to the couch and basically passed out. Elena wasn't surprised. He had made a long trip. Elena started walking around the apartment, looking for the bathroom. Someone had their old lady go out and buy everything Elena would need. Elena slipped off her dirty clothes and turned on the shower.

Elena was happy. She had gotten away from Chibs without a scene. When Quinn had stopped for gas he had checked his phone. Chibs knew she was gone. Elena had left her phone at Happy's so Chibs couldn't have juice track her. As far as Chibs knew, Quinn wasn't even in town.

He thought he was on a job in Arizona. As Elena got out of the shower and dressed, She felt a weight lift off of her she didn't even know was there. Tonight, she would finally get a good night's sleep without having to worry about Chibs. As Elena was drifting off to sleep, She felt the bed dip.

She forced one eye open and saw Quinn laying down next to her. It was nothing new. When he was in town they always shared a bed. There was nothing sexual going on between them. Elena just thought that Quinn deserved a nice soft bed to sleep in when he wasn't on the road. Quinn turned over and threw his arm across Elena's stomach and they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

Elena groaned as the sun hit her face. She didn't even know what time it was. She snuggled deeper into the covers. She felt Quinn shake her. "Time to get up. It's almost three. You gotta be there in fours hours and I know how you are. It takes you at least twenty minutes to fully wake up and you still have to get ready. God knows why it takes you three hours to get ready" Quinn ripped the cover off her.

"Motherfucker! It's cold in here!" Elena yelled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Quinn rolled his eyes and handed her a pack of smokes and a lighter. Elena pulled one out and lit it. She had started smoking to help deal with all the stress from dealing with Chibs. Elena made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She wanted to look good for her first day of work. None of the Tacoma Charter knew she was Bobby's niece. She had asked Quinn not to tell them. She wanted to earn her spot, not have everything handed to her. All they knew about her was she had a old man that had cheated on her and she was looking for a fresh start.

CLUBHOUSE

"So when is this bitch getting here?" asked Donut. Lorca sat down. "Should be in about twenty minutes. Do me a favor and take it easy on her." Lorca said. "You really don't wanna have Quinn and Happy on your asses." Lorca told them, looking right at Donut.. "Why you looking at me?" He asked with a laugh. Lee walked past. "Cause we know you." Lee said sitting down. "Leave the girl be." Lee said glaring at him. Donut huffed and got up to walk outside, But the door opened and Elena walked in.

Lee stood up and walked over to her. "Can I help you?" He asked as he looked her up and down. Quinn walked in behind her and glared at Donut. Quinn introduced them and Lee's face fell. He may not talk to Charming much, But he knew Bobby. It was too much of a coincidence that Bobby's niece with the same name went missing in the night and Quinn brought an Elena to Tacoma on the same night. Quinn looked at Lee and he knew Lee knew. He also knew Lee wouldn't tell anyone. Lee knew him well enough to know that if he brought her here, He had a reason for doing it. Lee looked at Quinn and nodded. Lee led Elena over to the bar so she could get familiar with it before the party kicked off.

PARTY TIME

Elena had never seen a clubhouse so packed. Charming parties were never this wild. "Must be the size of the town." Elena said, pulling four beers and slamming them on the counter. A club member she had never seen before walked behind the bar and grabbed a beer and his eyes immediately went to her ass, making Elena feel like a piece of meat. "Something I can help you with?" Elena asked him raising an eyebrow. "Nah. I like the view from here." He said, Leaning against the wall. Elena walked past him to grab a bottle of Jack and he slapped her ass so hard, Quinn heard it from the other side of the room.

Before Quinn could even stand up, Elena had spun around and smiled sweetly at the guy. The guy, thinking he had a shot with her, Leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Elena's face twisted in anger and she grabbed the guy and twisted his arm behind his back and walked him from behind the bar and when she got him past the stools she twisted his arm hard and kicked him in the ass. He sprawled face first on the floor. And that's how Elena met Kozik.


	2. Chapter 2

I ONLY OWN ELENA. SET DURING SEASON THREE BUT A/U. I'M STILL SENDING THEM TO PRISON BUT SWAPPING SOMEONE THAT WENT FOR SOMEONE THAT DIDN'T. MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW. IT MAKES MY DAY.

FOUR MONTHS LATER.

Everything was going smoothly. The only time Elena was worried was when the guys from Charming made an unexpected trip up here. That led to her hiding for almost a week and having to give up her apartment. Quinn had messed up and put it in her name. She had been forced to move into the club house. She and Kozik had been hanging out since the night she started working. He wasn't mad at what she did to him. He actually admired her for it. Not many women stood up to him like that.

Elena was currently cleaning her room. She was dancing around the room straightening up the things on her shelf while listening to her iPod. She didn't even realize she was singing.

He is a hustler, he's no good at all He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable He is a sucker over gun, gun, gun, gun I know you told me I should stay away I know you said he's just a dog astray He is a bad boy with a tainted heart And even I know this ain't smart

But mama I'm in love with a criminal And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical Mama please don't cry, I will be alright All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy  
He is a villain by the devil's law He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun The mad is snitch and unpredictable He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo, should've let go, but no 'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart And even I know this ain't smart  
But mama I'm in love with a criminal And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical Mama please don't cry, I will be alright All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy  
And he's got my name Tattooed on his arm His lucky charm So I guess it's OK He's with me And I hear people talk (people talk) Try to make remarks Keep us apart But I don't even hear I don't care  
'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical Mama please don't cry, I will be alright All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy  
(Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo) Mama I'm in love with a criminal (Should've let go) And this type of love isn't rational, (But no) It's physical (Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo) Mama please don't cry, I will be alright (Should've let go) All reason aside (But no) I just can't deny, love the guy

She also didn't know Kozik was standing in the door watching her shake her ass until she turned around and turned bright red and ripped the ear buds out of her ears. " How long have you been standing there?" Elena asked smoothing her hair down. Kozik uncrossed his arms and walked into the room and grabbed a fistful of her hair and leaned down and kissed her gently at first.

When they were both breathless he pulled away and said " Since he was a hustler. And I've been wanting to do that for three months." Kozik let go of her hair and started to walk out of the room when Elena grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

She grabbed his face and pulled him in for another kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist. Kozik reached behind himself and slammed the door shut. He knew this was a bad idea. Quinn had warned him to keep his distance from Elena, but he couldn't help himself. He knew once Quinn found out there would be hell to pay but he was tired of fighting his feelings for her. She was like no woman he had ever met.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

Kozik and Elena were laying on the bed on their backs covered by a thin blanket. Elena knew she had majorly screwed up. She never should have slept with him. She wasn't a crow eater or a sweet butt and she refused to let herself be treated like one. Kozik was over the moon. It was even better then he thought it was going to be. He could tell what Elena was thinking. He turned on his side to face her and propped his head up on his hand. He slipped his hand under the blanket and started tracing his fingers lightly over her stomach. "I know you're not a crow eater or a sweet butt and I have no plans to treat you like one. I have-" Kozik was cut off by the door slamming open so hard it cracked the wall.

Elena and Kozik sat straight up in bed as Lee walked in with a look of fury on his face. He shut the door behind him and dragged the chair over to the bed and sat down. By now Elena was shaking so Kozik wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. Lee's face contorted in rage. Elena pressed her face into Kozik's shoulder in fear. Lee said in a calm voice " You're both lucky it was me and not Quinn." He looked at Kozik and asked " Do you know who she is?"

Kozik nodded. "She told me everything about Charming. Wasn't hard to figure that she knew them when they came here and she hid for a week. Plus the fact that she gave up her place halfway through their visit." Kozik said pulling Elena tighter to him. "You do you the shit is going to hit the fan right?" Lee asked leaning back in the chair. "Especially since I just got a call requesting that you make your way to Charming. Seems they got into some trouble and a bunch of them are going away for fourteen months." Elena went pale. "Who's going away?" She asked in barely more then a whisper.

Lee looked at her and said " Tig, Clay, Jax, Juice, Bobby and Chibs." He said looking at her to see her reaction. Elena simply stared at him. "You expecting me to freak out? I ran all the way to Tacoma to get away from him. And now he's in prison and Kozik has to go there and leave me here. Can we have this conversation when we're all dressed?" She asked Lee, remembering that he was the only one in the room that had clothes on. Lee stood up and walked out of the room without saying a word, closing the door behind him.

"You're going to go aren't you?" Elena asked standing up and pulling on her shorts and tank top. Kozik stood up and pulled on his boxers and his tank top and cut. "I don't have a choice. But you do. Come with me." Kozik said sitting down on the bed. Elena sighed and sat down next to him. "Are you sure about this?" She asked him.

Kozik nodded. "Then I guess we're going to Charming. You do realize they're not going to be happy about this right?" Kozik shrugged. "They'll get over it. Not like they can force you to be with him again. They know why you ran." Elena nodded. " Then It'll be fine. " Kozik said kissing her quickly on the lips before standing her up and pulling her with him and spanking her on the ass. " Get packing. We leave in an hour." Kozik said walking out of her room.


	3. Chapter 3

I ONLY OWN ELENA. MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW. SET BETWEEN SEASON THREE AND SEASON FOUR BUT A/U.

Kozik felt Elena's arms tighten around him as the passed the "Welcome to Charming" Sign. He reached down and covered her hands with his one and gave a little squeeze. He knew going back was going to be hard for her, but for now she was safe.

Well, relatively safe. At least until Quinn came into town. He was going to be seriously fuckin pissed. And once he found out she was with another Son, the shit was really going to hit the fan, and his face was gonna be right in front of that fan!

Elena's heart dropped when they pulled into the lot. She let out a shaky breath and climbed off the bike, Kozik grabbed her hand and they walked into the clubhouse. Elena looked around. The only ones left in the club house were Happy, Phil, Piney, and some people she had never seen before.

Happy was the first one to see them. He looked pissed when he saw they were still holding hands. He walked over and punched Kozik in the face, knocking him to the ground. Elena then did something very stupid.

As Happy punched Kozik in the face over and over, she dropped her bag and jumped on his back Screaming "NO!" Happy reached back and flipped her off his back.

When she landed hard, He was still in a rage and didn't know it was her. He reached down and punched her in the face instantly knocked her out. Happy's brain registered that the threat was down, but not who the threat was.

Kozik's blood boiled and before Happy could even realize what he had done, Kozik grabbed his legs and pulled him to the ground and just started punching him anywhere he could get a hit in, all over more than just one spot.

Phil and one of the Nomads were finally able to pull them apart. Opie ran in from the garage and took in the scene. He ran over and scooped up Elena and carried her to the back.

By now Happy's blood lust had cleared and he saw what he had done to Elena. His heart dropped, it made his stomach heave, and he had never hit a woman of the club before. He had done the one thing he had sworn he would never do. He put his hands on a club woman.

He wanted to blame Elena, but he knew in his heart that it was his fault. She was only trying to stop him. She didn't know how he was once he lost it; she didn't know him well enough to know the red rage that consumed him at times like that.

DORM ROOM

Opie laid Elena down on the bed gently and moved her hair away from her face. He looked around for something to help, anything to do something to fix the terrible state her face was in, he just had no idea what to do, so he pulled out his pre-pay and called Tara.

Once he explained what had happened to her, she told him to bring her to the hospital. Tara was worried because she may have a severe concussion and or some brain damage from the beat down and she wanted to run some tests.

Opie carried her out and Kozik jumped up and followed him. Opie sat in the passenger seat and Kozik jumped in the driver's seat and sped off to the hospital. It was all Kozik could do to keep his eyes and attention on the road and not on her form that was dwarfed by the 6 ft 6 inch giant that had her cradled in his arms like a small fragile child.

ST. THOMAS EMERGENCY ROOM

When they pulled up Tara was standing outside with an E.R. gurney. Opie laid her on it and helped Tara push it in. Once they were inside a couple orderlies and nurses ran over and Tara directed them to a cubicle.

They heard Tara barking orders that made no sense to them, you would think after all the numerous trips they had all had to the E.R, they might have picked up at least some of the language, but no. They went and sat down. All they could do now was waiting for some king of news. Tara finally came out after what felt like hours.

She walked over and sat down. "She has a severe concussion and half of her face is one giant bruise. What happened?" Tara asked. Kozik sighed. "Happy was less than happy when he figured out we're together. She jumped on his back to stop him. Things kinda went downhill from there." Tara sighed.

"I'm ordering she stay at least overnight, we need to be sure there is no damage to her brain, I know I'm pushing my luck trying to get her to stay any longer." Tara said as she got up and walked back to Elena's room.

Kozik walked outside to grab a smoke and pulled out his cell phone and called Quinn. The only reason he was calling Quinn was he knew if he didn't then Quinn would kick his ass when he found out from someone else. "Fuck he is so gonna kill me when he hears this!" is all he could think as hear the second ring and Quinn pick up and answer, "what this better be a fuckin serious emergency cause I was fuckin busy!" And so Kozik, proceeded to try to explain what had happened, when he could get a word in edgewise. At some point the line when all too silent, and Kozik knew his ass was grass.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

After Kozik had told Quinn everything and Quinn had thoroughly chewed his ass out Quinn told him he would be there tomorrow then he hung up. Kozik knew this was going to be bad. Quinn had been way to calm. Kozik walked into Elena's room and saw her.

She was so pale and the right side of her face was black and blue. He sat in the chair took her hand in his and laid his head down on the edge of the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep sometime after midnight.

QUINN'S RAGE.

Quinn walked into the hospital and didn't even have to ask what room Elena was in. There was Happy standing in the doorway. Quinn stopped behind him and looked in the room. From where he was all he could focus on was the right side of Elena's face. During the night it had turned entirely black. Quinn felt a rage flow through him that he had never felt. He grabbed Happy by the back of his neck and dragged him outside into the parking lot.

He shoved Happy down and just started kicking him. He knew it was a bitch move but he was so pissed that he didn't care. Happy did not once even try to defend himself, it was like he knew he deserved the beat down and was just gonna fuckin take it. By the time his rage had ebbed, He was kneeling on the ground and Happy's face was covered in blood.

Quinn spit on the ground in front of Happy and walked back into the hospital and into the bathroom. When he came out his hands were free of blood and he was carrying a bunch of wet paper towels. He went back to the parking lot and Happy had gotten up and was sitting on the bench in the parking lot.

Quinn threw the wet paper towels at Happy. Happy picked them up and started cleaning his face as best as he could. Quinn sat down next to Happy and pulled out his smokes and lit one. Happy was the one to speak first.

"Man, I didn't know it was her." Quinn looked at him sideways. "And you think that makes a fuckin difference to me? You hit her once and knocked her out. In my mind what you did to her was worse than what Chibs did. At least he never put his hands on her." Happy just hung his head, Quinn was right.

Happy felt lower then low. Quinn was fuckin right. There were no excuses for what he did. He would spend the rest of his life making it up to her. He knew she would forgive him immediately. She was a good person with a good heart.

He was still going to have to deal with Kozik though. It was well within his rights to beat his ass. Even though he knew Kozik hadn't inked Elena. Elena was not a woman who would allow herself to ever be treated like a crow eater or a sweet butt. And Kozik was a good guy.

Happy sighed and ran his hand over his face, hissing at the pain. He knew once he healed he would be in the ring with Kozik. It was the way the biker world worked. When one member put his hands on another member's old lady, the two members fought it out in the ring.

Kozik had every right to call him out on this, he even had the right to have the other club members soften Happy up before he got in the ring. Happy groaned at the thought, there was bound to be some of the biggest fuckers in all the charters comin in for this one…Fuck this was gonna suck so bad!


	4. Chapter 4

I ONLY OWN ELENA. MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW

Elena moaned as she woke up. It felt like someone had hit her in the face with a baseball bat. Something was holding her hand down and she jerked it free to feel her face. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kozik's head pop up. He looked relieved. "What happened?" Elena croaked out. Kozik went and got her a cup of water and asked " What do you remember?" Elena moaned as she drank the ice cold water. "We got to the club house and Happy looked pissed. The last thing I remember is a giant fist coming at me. What the hell happened?" Elena asked. Kozik sighed. "He was less then happy that we're together. He attacked me and you jumped on his back to stop him. He flipped you off and punched you in the face."

Elena's eyes grew wide. "So what happens now?" She asked him "We take it to the ring." Kozik said as he sat down on the side of the bed. "But not until he heals." Elena flinched. "Quinn?"She asked him. Kozik nodded as Tara walked in. "Good. You're awake. I want you to stay for another night." Elena opened her mouth to protest but Tara cut her off. "But I know you well enough to know that you wont. So I'm releasing you. But if you get a headache or pass out I want you to call me immediately. I mean it." Tara said sternly.

Elena nodded and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up slowly. Kozik handed her a bag and she went into the bathroom to change. She came out a few minutes later looking much better. She had covered up as much of the bruise as she could. You could still see it but it wasn't as severe.

"Please tell me you didn't ride your bike here. I don't think I can hold on for the trip right now." Elena said as they walked outside. "Nah. I still have the cage from when we brought you here." Elena looked relieved. She carefully climbed in and Kozik started the van and they made their way to the garage.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Elena's face had mostly healed and Happy's injuries had fully healed. Which meant it was time for them to go to the ring over Elena. During the past two weeks the word had went out to all the charters… come get a piece of the man. Hap had to run the gauntlet…so they started to show up one by one, his brothers.

Not just the tall as freakin trees guys, but the solidly built square guys, the ones real hard to knock down, arms as big as your fucking leg became the norm to see in the weight room. One of the prospects had to go out and get more weights, bigger heftier bars, "fuck" the prospect said under his breath, "Holy shit these guys are big!" Even the regular sized guys with eyes like rabid dogs looked like they could rip a man in half and never even break a sweat. Shit these are Happy's friends, I wonder what the hell his enemies look like, oh ya like dead, duh he thought to himself as he put up one more heavy bag.

FRIDAY NIGHT

The club house noise filtered in to his room happy was laid back his bed a bottle. He knew he should lay off the booze but the other half of him urged him to keep drinking, so he would not feel the pain. And it was gonna hurt, no fucking doubt in his mind on the score. He had been on the giving end of these little dances before, but never on the receiving end. Until now, ya he fucked up and he would take his licks like a man, but there would be no holding back when he reached the ring and faced that asshole, Kozik knew she was off limits, knew he had put out the word, she was not to be touched by another son, she was off limits. He just didn't count on the little bitch going after Kozik. It just never crossed his mind she would ever want to go there, "Bitches, never can trust em, never know what they'll do, stupid bitches!" Happy said to the dead air in his room.

It was time, he could hear the brothers getting louder, getting ready to get a hit on him, he knew the rules, knew he could not do more than make it to the ring in one piece. Donut came in to tape his hands, he didn't say shit to Happy, but he knew what needed done and did it up right. It was time. As Donut left, saying five minutes over his shoulder as he shut the door, Happy got up and did some air boxing, continuing what he had started when Donut came in, he needed his body ready to take the coming abuse.

The door opened and Happy stepped out into the hallway, he recognized each brother as he walked down the hall. Each man looked him in the eye, nodded to acknowledge their respect, Hap made sure to look each brother straight in the eye, feeling the pride these men had at standing by him when each and every one of them should have been showing anger towards him.

The double line continued to the clubhouse doors, here's where it starts, he thought. Happy stopped to let the two brothers open up the double doors the hell he was going to have to pass through. He squared his shoulders and cracked his neck in anticipation of the coming fight, and took the first step and the first punch of the night.

Each brother was allowed one hit, no weapons, rings turned in or off, no brass knuckles, bare fists only. The double row of thirty guys was not nearly as many as Happy expected, it was a relief until he saw all the big fuckers he had ever pissed off, shit. As each man connected, he was moved to the other side of the line just buy the force of the hit, he made sure to stay right and tight so he would be able to lift his arms and at least smash in asshole nose at least once before he went down. Oddly it did not seem to take as long as he thought it would to reach the ring. His arms had taken a beating but he knew it would be this way.

Now the ring was surrounded by all his brothers and they were all yelling and cheering for both men. Happy got his nose punch in first thing, blood spurted and the crunch was plainly heard by all. "FUCK, Kozik yelled", and the fight was on, Happy because he was just plain pissed and Kozik because he felt he was doing it for her, Elena, she needed to be vindicated and this was all he could do, Chibs was not here, not anywhere that he could be found.

Blows were traded, both men pounding on whatever they could hit, grunts, the sharp intake of a breath at a rib hit. It went on until it was no longer a fight but a slow motion slaughter. They went into a clinch; Kozik spoke low to Hap," go down man, just go down!" "No!" growled out Happy, and they continued to trade blows. "E-FUCKING-NUF!" Screamed Elena, she had slipped into the ring and had a hand on each fighter, they just dropped their hands and looked at her, huh they both said in unison.

"You've made your point!" Elena said walking over to Kozik. He automatically wrapped his arms around her. "Now let's go get you cleaned up. I have to go see Bobby tomorrow." Elena said as she slipped out of the ring.

TIME SKIP

Elena was a bundle of nerves. She had covered up the bruise as best as she could. You could still see it through. She walked in the visiting room and sat at the ugly metal table and waited. Three minutes later Bobby walked in and spotted her. He wanted to rush over to the table but had to shuffle over with the guard and sat down. "What happened to your face? Why did you come back? You shouldn't be here!" Bobby said. Elena sighed. "What happened to my face was an accident. You know why I came back. And I know I shouldn't be here." Elena said. Elena gripped Bobby's hand. "Does he know I'm here?" Elena asked him. Bobby's eyes fell to the floor and Elena's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, leaving her with a sick feeling. "And just how did he find out? " She asked him in a coarse whisper. "I don't know, he's buddies with some of the guards, they keep him informed of shit, all I know is he knows you're back. And he's demanding to see you once our visit is over, it's been arranged." Bobby told her.

Elena knew she would have to see him or he'd flip out. She sighed and nodded. Bobby got up, went to the door and was frisked and then the door opened again and Chibs was escorted in in. Elena's heart tightened. He looked so sad and miserable. She should have felt more for him, but he had put her through hell, not giving a shit what his stalking did to her or how she might feel about it, she would never be anyone's property! She should feel safe because he was in chains and cuffs, but she didn't. It took all she had to just sit there and wait for him to sit down.

"Love" he said, "Don't you say that to me, you have no right!" Elena's voice rose, she was mad, mad he could control this visit she had set up with Bobby, and mad she stayed, and mad…well just pissed. Chibs just looked at her and waited. "You belong to me, you always have and you always will!" he said. She took a long hard look at the man in front of her, "And when were you going to inform me you are a married man?" she asked, he narrowed his eyes and said," Not somethin you need to be worrin yourself over love, my business not yours," she looked at him and shivered, he made her skin crawl.

Then he said, "I know all about the fling you be havin with Kozik, I'll be letting it go on the prison clause, just so you be understandin it's done n dusted the day I get out, and I expect you to be waitin on me." At that point all she could do was stare at the man she thought she once knew. Her belly felt twisted, her breathing to short gasps, Bobby was right he was kept informed, very well informed. She could feel the color drain out of her face. "No I won't be there for you." She said she wished it would be true but she knew Kozik would have to be at the clubhouse when they all got out, and she would be required to be there too….

He looked at her and she just knew if she was not there his method would be cold and brutal to ensure she never dared to not comply again. All she could think during her ever rising panic attack was, got to get out of here, got to get out of here, got to run, got to hide, got to get out of here. But she knew deep down inside she would never be free as long as he drew a breath and his heart still beat.

It was against everything in her very being to wish death on anyone but at that moment in time, she wished he would just fall over dead, stone cold dead. She looked back at him with as little emotion as she could and said, "We are done, I will not be back here to see you, I will never let you back in my life, I care deeply for Kozik, not for you." And with that she got up to leave, behind her she could hear him say," Love ya got that all wrong, you are mine and mine alone, be sure to be where you know you are supposed be, if not I will be seein you sooner than later." She all but fell out the door to the waiting room, and then she broke in to a dead run.

She didn't stop until she got outside. Kozik was standing there smoking. As she ran to him, he could tell something had happened. He threw his cigarette to the ground and held his arms out. She launched herself at him and started sobbing. He couldn't understand what she was saying. He stroked her back and waited until she calmed down.

Once she Had calmed down and told him what happened, He felt his blood boil. Even in prison he was still trying to control her. He'd be damned if he let Chibs back into her life. Not after everything she did to get away from him. When she told him everything in Tacoma he could see the fear of him in her eyes. He would never let anything happen to her. He had planned to give her his crow in a year. But now that Chibs knew they were together he was going to have to mark her as his before Chibs got out.

To let him know that this wasn't just a prison clause fling and that she would never be his again. By now she was calm enough to ride so they climbed on and took off. H could feel the tension in her arms as she held on. No matter what mask she tried to wear he could always read her like an open book. And she was very very scared of what Chibs would do once he got out. There was no way in hell he was going to lose her. Not even to another brother.


	5. Chapter 5

I ONLY OWN ELENA. HOLD ON TIGHT CAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE GOOD! DON'T HATE ME OR LEAVE FLAMES. INCLUDES VIOLENCE ON WOMEN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW. THEY MAKE MY DAY. I HAVE TO GIVE THANKS TO MY BETA. WHEN I GOT STUCK SHE HELPED ME. I LOVE HER CRAZY ASS

Elena squeezed her eyes tight as he reached his climax. He let out a grunt and climbed off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. She curled up into a ball on her side as the tears streamed down her face. She didn't want to be here. She had no choice. She felt like she wanted to die.

ONE YEAR EARLIER

As soon as Kozik parked his bike and turned it off, Elena jumped off the bike and ran into the club house. She went behind the bar and pulled out a huge bottle of Jack and sat on the bar. She started taking long pulls from the bottle and pretty soon most of it was gone. By now she was so plowed she could barely stand. She was actually leaning against the wall and having a full conversation with it.

"I don't know." She slurred out. "I'll ask him." Elena stumbled over to Happy and sat down. " I have a question I need to ask you. Well it's not my question but whatever. Why do you always have sex with the nastiest plastic bitches in here?" Happy spit his drink out all over one of the prospects and slowly turned to look at Elena. Opie watched on in horror. Before Happy could even open his mouth, Kozik walked over and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Elena let out a squeal and grabbed Kozik's ass with both hands hard. He spanked her and she moaned. He carried her back to the room and left Happy and Opie looking at them like they were crazy.

FOURTEEN MONTHS LATER

Things had been quiet. So Elena knew the shit would hit the fan once they got out. Today was the day. The day that Tig, Clay, Jax, Juice, Bobby and Chibs got out. Elena had slept fitfully the night before and she was pale and had huge black circles under her eyes. Her stomach was in knots and she felt like she was going to pass out as she heard the roar of the bikes. Gemma and Tara came to stand by her and they each squeezed her hand.

Elena's heart skipped a beat as she saw him for the first time in almost two years without chains. Kozik practically ran over to her as he saw how scared she looked. He had no plans to leave her side tonight. They weren't even staying at the club house anymore. He had gotten them a house so she would feel safe. He knew that they would have to see Chibs though. He couldn't keep her away from Tara. She had been Elena's rock since they got back.

TWO HOURS LATER

Kozik had been pulled from Elena's side to go check on the guns with Happy. He wasn't the least bit happy about it, but he knew that Tara would keep her safe. Elena got up and walked into the back to go to the bathroom, all alone, Tara did not see her get up. Which was a large painful mistake, Chibs was standing in the shadow of the last dorm room doorway, just waiting for her. He stepped out behind her and  
clamped one hand over her mouth and wrapped the other around her waist and dragged her into the bathroom.

He kicked the door shut, shoved and spun her into the wall at the same time, her head connecting with a nail in the wall while he was reaching back to lock the door. Elena could not catch her breath, her head felt like it was going to explode, and her heart was thumping so hard she feared it might explode. Her legs did not want to hold her up, she felt like the world was getting farther away, as she was slowly starting to slide down the wall he took a step and pushed her towards the sink and turned on the water and threw a handful in her face, causing her to sputter but it made her take a deep breath. He put his hands on both her shoulders and backed her up to the wall, "Canna have ye on the floor now, love I be needin you ta hear me," she looked at the floor; he grabbed her neck and stuck his thumb under her chin to make her look up at him.

He was almost nose to nose with her, "You, Are, Mine! I let this little fling with Kozik go under the rules, Ima out now, ye best be knowin yer place!"She could only stare at him, she had been dreading this and here it was, he shook her like a rag doll and said," I will kill all o them, Kozik, Bobby, Happy, n Quinn in front o you if you dunna mind me!" She could not, not do as he said, she loved those guys with all her heart, it was up to her to keep them safe. It could very well mean her life, but she had to protect the ones she loved, her family.

He didn't give her the chance to answer, he just kept on squeezing her neck more, cutting off more and more of her air supply. The room was graying out, at that moment she wished for death, for this to just be fuckin done. She watched him, he did not seem to know what he was doing, he would give her a shake now and then but he was not really there. He let up a bit and things came back into focus, then he would tighten up again. How long can this go on before someone comes looking for me, she wondered? She tried to kick him, but didn't have much strength in her legs; all it got was a chuckle from him. She had her hands on his arms, but she could not even reach all the way around them, all she had was handfuls of his shirt.

She could feel a trickle of blood going down her back; the nail had cut a gash in the back of her head. He had his riding gloves on so he did not notice the blood on his hands until he changed his grip on her neck. It stopped him; all he did was to stare at his hands.

Elena slid down the wall, leaving a streak of blood as she went down. Chibs never moved, as she slid her legs went between his spread out ones. She took the chance and slid on out between them, to try and get to the door, she almost made it, he grabbed her and spun her, dragging her up chest to chest to him, and whispered "I'll be watchin you!" With that he turned and went out the door."Fuck", she screamed as the floor came up to meet her, her legs finally giving out as the world went away.

Elena woke up a few minutes later. The floor had a small puddle of her blood on it. She stood up on shaky legs and made her way to the sink. Luckily she had on a black shirt. The blood would never be seen. Her neck was covered in fading red marks. She cleaned herself up and the floor as best as she could and put a cold towel on her neck waited until the red marks faded. She pasted a fake smile on her face and walked back into the bar.

Luckily she hadn't been gone long. She figured it was ten minutes at the most. She walked back over to Tara and took the offered beer. She could feel his eyes on her every move. Her heart broke as she weighed her options. She could let Happy, Quinn and Kozik die, or she could go back to a man she was terrified of. Her heart shattered into a million pieces as she made her choice. She was never going to forgive him for this.

Elena knew it was now or never, judging by the looks Chibs was giving her when no one was looking. Elena's heart broke into even more pieces as she stood up and summoned all her courage and she walked over to the bar, she looked at him as hers one last time, Kozik saw her coming and let out a huge smile and held his arms open and tried to wrap his arms around her. Elena's heart clenched painfully and she almost changed her mind. Then Chibs' words rang in her ears.

She swallowed hard and shoved Kozik as hard as she could. His back slammed into the bar hard. Almost every SON in the room immediately turned to look at them. Happy's eyes however cut to Chibs. "FUCKING BASTARD," she screamed, as she watched the confusion on his face, "What the fuck did I do babe?" he asked. She just kept shoving and screaming at him, screaming her very heart out. All the pain, all the fear, all the things that had happened to her, she laid at his feet, blaming him for everything.

All during Elena's tirade Happy kept on looking at Chibs, he just knew something was off with this whole scene, that's it he said to himself as he watched Chibs smile at the one sided fight going on in front of him. It's fucking fake, she don't mean none of this shit. She was scared out of her fuckin wits! He knew he had put the fear of god in enough men to recognize she was covering something up. At that moment her hair slid over her shoulder and Happy could see the blood trickling down her neck, his eyes followed the path of the wet stain down her back, to the top of her jeans. They may have been black but they were darker with the blood.

In the short time he had to see, he had seen enough to make him glare at the Scotsman, Chibs just returned the look. Happy would make sure to get to the bottom of the pile of shit cause that's what it was a stinking pile of shit!

Elena was winding down, looking worn out, her final words to Kozik were, "I'm going with Chibs, to keep my family safe. Leave me be, I've made up my mind. We are done!" Kozik could only stand there with his mouth hanging open and watch as she lead Chibs out the clubhouse door.

Happy stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Man, shit ain't right, she was play actin, all that there was a lie did you hear what she said, I'm going with Chibs, to keep my family safe, man she left to keep us safe!" "What the fuck do you mean to keep us safe?" Kozik yelled in Happy's face, "I don't know half the shit she said, it was just fucking loud!" he said as he ran his hand through his hair making it look wilder than usual. "Blood man, did you see it? She had blood on her back, he fuckin hurt her asshole!" Happy said as he leaned on the bar beside Kozik griping it with both hands, "She did it to save us!" They all heard the bike start up and leave the lot.

"Fuck!" Kozik yelled as they got out there too late to stop them. " What do we do now?" He asked Happy, pulling on his hair. Happy looked lost. "I don't know." Happy told him. Kozik felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

Tears were streaming down Elena's face as Chibs' pulled into her driveway. She didn't know how he knew where she lived and she didn't care. She quickly wiped her face and he got off the bike and held his hand out. He didn't even care what he had just done to her life. She took his hand and climbed off the bike. They walked up to her door and he held out his hand.

She dug in her pocket and dropped the keys in his waiting hand. He unlocked the door and turned back to her. He swept her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold. He kicked the door shut and carried her upstairs. He gently set her on the bed and stripped out of his clothes. He padded over to her and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to stand. He reached down and unbuttoned her jeans. The dropped to her feet and she stepped out of them. He lifted her shirt over her head. He motioned for her to turn around and he unhooked her bra. His heart lurched when he saw all the blood on her back.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the shower. He watched her wash the blood away and when she came out her dried her off. He led her over to the bed and she laid down and closed her eyes and went to her happy place. In her happy place she had met Kozik before she met Chibs. Her and Kozik were married and she was pregnant.

Elena squeezed her eyes tight as he reached his climax. He let out a grunt and climbed off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. She curled up into a ball on her side as the tears streamed down her face. She didn't want to be here. She had no choice. She felt like she wanted to die. She had just betrayed Kozik in every way possible. She prayed when this was over that he would forgive her.

ACROSS TOWN

Kozik grabbed the biggest bottle of jack he could find and made his way to his room. He plopped down on his and Elena's bed and uncapped the bottle. He tipped it back and drank a healthy amount. He knew in his heart that Elena would never leave him to go back to Chibs. Happy had to be right. Chibs must have threatened the people she cared about. He drank until he passed out. His last thought was how the bed smelled like her.

THE NEXT DAY

Elena was having the most amazing dream. She was marrying the man she loved. She wasn't even aware she had called out his name in her sleep. Chibs' pulled her off the bed and for the next twenty minutes, he showed her why it wasn't a good idea to ever say Kozik's name again. Once she was a bloody mess on the floor, He walked to the shower and cleaned himself up. As he got ready for work, Elena pulled herself up off the floor and stumbled into the shower. He stormed out of the house and sped off to the garage.

After Elena got dressed she heard a knock at the door. She slowly made her way to the front door and looked through the peephole. She knew if she didn't open the door, Quinn would break it down. She hadn't even stopped to look in the mirror. She had two black eyes and one was swelling shut. She had a split lip and a busted cheek. Her nose was still bleeding. Once Quinn and Happy got a good look at her, they looked beyond pissed.

They shoved their way into the house as she tried weakly to shut the door. Her knees buckled, but before she could hit the floor Quinn had sweapt her up in his massive arms and was barking orders at Happy. She couldn't make out what he was saying over the ringing in her ears. He set her down gently on the couch. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Quinn pulling out his cell phone. Then the darkness finally took her.

When she woke up she was laying on a couch in a strange house. She started to freak out. Tara ran into the room to calm her down. Once she was calm, Tara listed her injuries. Broken nose, Split lip, Two black eyes, her ribs were cracked and her arm was broken. And she had fourteen stitches from the nail in the back of her head. "Where is he?" She croaked out. "Chibs is at-" Tara was cut off by Elena screaming " Not Chibs! Where's Kozik?" The door opened and Kozik ran in. Elena sobbed in relief as he ran to her and held her close to him, Just breathing in her scent. It was the only thing that could keep him calm right now. He was the only SON here. Luckily for Elena she had talked in her drug induced sleep. She had told them everything without even realizing it. Once she had finished, Jax, Quinn and Happy had taken off to the club house.

CLUBHOUSE

Quinn threw the door open and headed straight for Chibs. He grabbed him by his cut and shook him. "Did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy beating the shit out of her?" He practically screamed in Chibs' face. Chibs let out a snort. "Bitch had it coming. Saying another man's name in bed. " Quinn dragged Chibs' into the chapel and Happy snapped to the prospect " Go get the others. We're having church." The prospect ran off.

CHURCH

Everyone but Kozik was in the chapel. He walked into the Club house with Elena walking slowly behind him. He walked over and opened the doors and walked in. He walked over and sat down. Elena stood in the doorway and they all looked at her in horror. Chibs tried to get up and Quinn slammed him down in his seat. Happy stood up and led her over to his chair. She sat down carefully and Happy closed the doors.

Jax cleared his throat, "Holy fuck. You did this to her? After she willing went with you?" The rage in those words was as evident as it was on the face of every member in the room. The only one who didn't seem to care was the man responsible for the damage. Chibs just glared at Elena, causing her to shake at the thought of his fists and booted feet connecting with her body again. "Fucking bitch needed a beat down, she has no right to say another man's name in my fucking bed!" he said as he stared at her, "That is mine to do with as I please, none of you have any say in what I do or don't to that gash, I own her!"

All the brothers could do was to stare at the man that was once their friend, trying to figure out when he had gone off the deep end. Bobby spoke up in the thick silence, "Brothers, Elvis has left the fuckin building." They all just nodded and continued to listen as Chibs went on to describe each blow and kick and what they were punishment for.

Jax, screamed out "Enough, drag his ass outta here, we got to vote this shit right now!" Tigger looked at his brother in arms, and said, "I don't think it's gonna make any fuckin difference to him, he's like gone man…look at him."

Chibs had gone from almost rational speech to what could only be called gibberish; they knew it was Scottish, but none of them could understand it.

Jax said "Fine, all in favor of takin his patch?" nothing but yes was heard; Jax said "Passed"

"All in favor of Mr. Mayhem visiting that thing?" Not one brother said a work, "Reasons?" said Jax. Bobby spoke first, "Pres, he ain't right in the head, how do we get any satisfaction from this, he won't ever know why?" A general verbal Chinese fire drill broke out as they all voiced their personal feelings. "BEAT DOWN", said Happy, "Vote it."

Every single brother looked at Elena. She was curled up in the Chair, crying softly. Nothing but yeses could be heard. Jax banged the gavel "Take him." Tig and Happy stripped The cut right off Chibs' back. That snapped him out of his dream world. He lunged for Elena. Kozik and Quinn both punched him at the same time. He dropped to his knees wheezing. They dragged him into the ring and every brother took their time. By the time they were done, Chibs was in the middle of the ring unconscious. Opie had his arms wrapped around Elena's waist, holding her up. Kozik wiped the blood off his knuckles and walked over to them. Elena immediately wrapped her arms around him and he carried off to their room.


	6. Chapter 6

I ONLY OWN ELENA. INCLUDES GUNPLAY.

They picked up the gun and pressed it to their temple and pulled the trigger. The gun went off with a loud bang. Nothing but silence could be heard.

TWO DAYS EARLIER

Kozik closed the door behind them and set her gently on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. Her eyes were already closing. She was exhausted. "Don't leave me" She mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Kozik slipped off everything but his boxers and climbed into bed with her. He was exhausted. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. He pulled her close to him and drifted off to sleep.

3 HOURS LATER

Elena woke up screaming. Kozik was so startled he fell off the bed. Elena looked around and Kozik's head popped up from the side of the bed. Elena instantly calmed down and he wrapped his arms around her. "I can't stay here all day." Elena told him. "Why not?" He asked her. "It's the first place he'll look" Elena told him shaking slightly. Kozik ran his hand down her back. "He's gone. You never have to worry about him again. " Elena looked up at him in shock. "Did they kill him?" She asked. "No. they stripped him of his cut and we all took turns beating him. Don't you remember any of this? You were there for it." He told her. "Tara gave me some really good drugs." Elena shrugged. Kozik let out a short bark of laughter. "You need anything?" He asked her. Elena nodded. "I wanna have a shower and wash him off of me." Elena slowly stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

Kozik knew she wasn't going to be able to have a shower on her own, but he didn't want her to think all he wanted from her was sex. He told her to wait and opened the door. Luckily, Tara was just walking in the club house. "Have you seen Elena?" She asked him. "Why? Is something wrong?" He asked looking at the expression on her face. " I really should talk to Elena first." Tara said in her doctor voice.

Kozik had a sinking feeling that something was wrong. "She's in my room. She wants to take a shower. Do you think you can help her?" He asked. Tara nodded and walked into the back. Kozik sat down and ran a hand through his hair. It had to be something bad for Tara to come here. A few minutes passed before he heard Elena let out a scream.

Kozik and Jax ran back in the room and Elena was on her knees on the floor and Tara had her arms around her. Tears were streaming down both of their faces. They pulled them up off the floor and Jax led Tara out of the room. Kozik led Elena over to the bed. Her hair was still wet from the shower. She laid down on the bed and curled into a little ball. No matter what Kozik said to her she didn't respond.

He finally gave up and went to go find Tara. He found her sitting at the bar drinking a beer. That was odd. It was the middle of the day. Jax spotted him before she did. Jax headed over in his direction. " I can tell you what you want to know. Tara's pretty torn up about it." Jax walked to the chapel and Kozik followed him. They sat down and Jax cleared his throat. "I don't even know how to say this other then to just say it. Elena's pregnant." Kozik's face paled and he started to stand up. "Sit down." Jax snapped. Kozik's knees buckled.

He fell into the chair. "Pregnant?" He barely whispered. Jax nodded. "Let me finish. God you and your woman are the most impatient people in the world. She didn't even let Tara finish either. Tara said she's about three week pregnant. Which means it's yours. Not Chibs'. " Jax told him. Kozik's face broke out in a huge smile. He stood up and practically ran to his room.

He kneeled down next to the bed right by Elena. Her face was streaked with tears. HE brushed them away with his thumb causing her eyes to focus on him. She was confused. He was smiling so big she thought his face was going to crack. He stroked her face tenderly. "I know what you're thinking. You think it's Chibs' baby." He told her. Elena burst out into a fresh wave of tears.

Kozik stroked her hair. "You didn't let Tara finish. She was going to tell you that you're about three weeks along." Elena sniffled. "It's not-" Kozik cut her off by shaking his head. Elena started crying. "Why are you crying now?" Elena wiped her face and sat up. "These are happy tears. You're going to be a father." She said her voice cracking. Kozik's huge smile came back on his face. "And you're going to be a mother." He reminded her. Elena beamed at him.

He put his hand on her stomach and gently stroked it. He kissed her deeply and she moaned. She tugged at his shirt and he broke the kiss. "Are you sure?" He asked breathlessly. Elena nodded and he looked into her eyes. There was no fear. Only love. He stripped off his clothes and then he stripped her's off carefully. He kissed each bruise and cut on her body. They made slow and tender love for the rest of the day.

THE NEXT DAY

Elena woke up and ran to the toilet. Kozik was right behind her holding her hair back. "Well at least we know I'm not sick like we thought." Elena said as she brushed her teeth. Kozik snorted and Elena elbowed him in the ribs. " Go to work. I have errands I need to run." Kozik put his hands on her stomach. "Will you take a prospect with you?" He asked her. Elena sighed. "Will it make you feel better?" She asked him. He nodded. "Fine." Elena agreed. Kozik kissed her on the lips and got dressed and went to work.

TOWN

Elena was getting tired. The prospect was carrying all of her bags and all she wanted was to go back to the garage. All her errands were done. They made their way to her car and he put the bags in. He turned to get on his bike and gunshots rang out. He went down hard and Elena started screaming. The last thing she registered was the smell of Chibs' aftershave.

When she woke up she was in the cabin sitting in a hard chair, her wrists and ankles tied to the chair. There was a gun on the table and Chibs' was directly across from her. "What the hell is this?" She asked him. "We're going to play a little game love, you may have heard of it. It's called Russian roulette." He picked up the colt 38 and emptied the chamber. He put one bullet in and spun it. He clicked it closed and slid it over to her. Elena looked at him. "You're fucking crazy." She spat at him. "I'm not playing." She said. Chibs' raised an eyebrow, "oh you'll play. Or the next time you see everyone you love they'll have bullet holes in their heads." He pulled his K-bar and cut the rope on her right wrist, Elena swallowed hard. She leaned forward and picked up the gun.

She put it to her temple and pulled the trigger. The gun clicked and she slammed it down on the table. "What do you hope to get from this?" "What I am gettin outta this is you dead and me too," He said. "it's simple love, you disrespected me, in front of my brothers, telling those tales, getting me best, loosin me my cut, my fuckin life you fuckin whorin around little bitch, I told you belong ta me, not that fuckin Kozik!" An d he picked up the pistol and put it to his own temple as he glared at her and gritted his teeth, click.

The tension in the small cabin was so thick you could cut it with a K-bar. They kept on going, soon the gun would fire and that would be the end for one or both of them.

Chibs held the pistol lovingly in his hands, with an almost reverence. It was his turn. He just sat and started to talk, to tell her why she made him so crazy, why she had to be his. How much he loved her, somewhere in his mixed up mind he had combined her with his wife. It all made a sick sorta sense, she got it now.

He put the gun to his temple and stared at her, she could see his finger tightening on the trigger…

Elena couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it!" She yelled. He slammed the gun down on the table and glared at her. They both reached for the gun at the same time.

They picked up the gun and pressed it to their temple and pulled the trigger. The gun went off with a loud bang. Nothing but silence could be heard.


	7. Chapter 7

I ONLY OWN ELENA.

They picked up the gun and pressed it to their temple and pulled the trigger. The gun went off with a loud bang. Nothing but silence is all either of them could hear, a pistol going off that close to your ear drum makes you deaf. Elena let out a loud scream and Chibs placed the gun on the table, smiling madly at her. He stood up and pulled out his K-bar and cut all the ropes. "You're fucking insane." She hissed at him as he walked out of the kitchen, he sounded like he was underwater, really distorted and distant. He stopped and told her "Go make mah dinner bitch." Elena looked at him in disbelief. A few seconds ago he was trying to blow his, well brains out. Now he wanted dinner. He was seriously fuckin wrong in the head.

She stood up on shaky legs and walked over to the stove. She stopped when she saw a heavy cast iron skillet. She heard the TV turn on. She quietly picked up the frying pan and crept into the living room. "Perfect." She thought as she saw his back was facing her. She lifted up in the air with both hands and swung it down on his head until she couldn't lift her arms anymore. She dropped the pan with a loud clang.

The TV, walls and the entire front of her body was covered in blood. She ran outside and threw up the entire contents of her stomach. It was pitch black outside. She knew Kozik must be going out of his mind. She made her way to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

Kozik was sitting on his bed. The prospect was in surgery and there was still no trace of Elena. He knew that bastard had her. He just didn't know where. All he could do was sit, pace smoke n wait and turn the very air blue with the detailed descriptions of what he was going to do Chibs when he got word of where he had his girl, and his unborn child. It made him all the more riled up when the fact hit him that he was gonna be a dad. His pre-pay went off again and he picked it up and opened it without seeing who it was. "What?" He practically screamed into the phone. He heard a small sniffle and his heart lurched. "Elena?" He heard a muffled sob. "Help me". She whispered. "Oh sweet Jesus, your alive!" He cried as he clenched the phone, wishing it was her in his arms.

He threw his door open and ran out to the bar. Jax saw the look on his face and ran over. He put his phone on speaker. "Where are you baby?" He asked her. "I don't know. I'm in the woods." Elena told him. Jax's eyes grew wide. "Of course! The cabin! We thought about it, but thought it was too fuckin obvious." Jax said. "Come quick." Elena told him. "We'll be there soon." Kozik told her. He closed his cell and Jax and Kozik ran outside and motioned for Happy and Quinn to follow them.

They finally pulled up to the cabin. Kozik jumped off his bike and ran in through the kitchen door. Elena was sitting at the kitchen table covered in blood. He grabbed her shoulders and started looking for her wounds as the rest of the guys ran in. "Stop, stop shaking me!" Elena said shoving his hands off her.

"It's not my bl-blood. " She said. Kozik let out the breath he didn't know he was even holding. "Where is he?" Quinn growled. Elena pointed to the living room. Happy and Quinn pulled out their guns and stomped into the living room. Happy walked back in and motioned for Jax and Kozik to come in. They walked into the living room. There was blood everywhere and half of Chibs' head was gone. There was a frying pan lying on the floor.

Jax's eyes widened. He pulled out his cell phone and called the cleaner. Luckily he was only two towns over. Once he disposed of the body, Jax handed him a large wad of cash. He left the house without a word. "That is one strange ass little man." Elena said. The guys shrugged, "Always has been baby girl" several of them said at once.

TWO YEARS LATER

Elena let out a giggle as Kozik chased her to their bedroom. The twins had finally gone down for the night. He finally caught up with her and tossed her down on the bed and covered her body with his.

He peppered her neck with kisses. Just as he was about to rip her shirt off and start down the road towards heaven, the twins woke up. Kozik let out a loud groan and his head dropped on her shoulder. Elena snorted and he rolled off her. "You hold on to that thought. I'll be right back." She told him. She walked into the kids' room and Rane and Quinn were both sitting up in their beds. She couldn't help but name them after Quinn. He had saved her more times than anyone, even when she didn't want him to.

He had a field day when she told him the names she picked out. He walked around with a huge smile for weeks. It really pissed Happy off. She wanted to give one of them his name for their middle name but he refused to tell her what it was. So she let him pick them out. He decided on Frank and oddly enough Bucket.

She sat down on Rane's bed and said "What's wrong?" They both giggled and covered their mouths. "Nothing, mom" They both said at the same time. Then Quinn piped up and said "Happy gave us each five dollars to stay up." "Fucker" Elena growled and pulled her cell phone from her pocket. She dialed Happy and started swearing at him in Spanish. The bastard laughed and hung up on her. She went to get her wallet, two can play at this game, fucker, she thought as she smiled and headed back to the boys room.

MY NEXT STORY WILL BE A JAX/OC. IT WILL BE UP LATER THIS WEEK.


End file.
